1. Field
The following description relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package. More particularly, the following description relates to a semiconductor package with improved heat dissipation in a semiconductor die.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor packaging is a process of packaging a semiconductor chip or die in order to electrically connect the semiconductor chip or die to a device. A fan-out wafer level package (FOWLP) has been proposed in which input/output terminals of a semiconductor package are disposed outside a semiconductor die of reduced size using a redistribution layer. The FOWLP has the advantage of being able to provide a simple packaging process, a reduced size and a thin thickness. Furthermore, the FOWLP has excellent thermal characteristics and electrical characteristics.
Generally, a process of molding a semiconductor die with an epoxy molding compound (EMC) is adopted for the purpose of heat dissipation and protection of the semiconductor die. However, in a case of a semiconductor die packaged by applying the FOWLP method, it is difficult to effectively solve the heat dissipation problem of the semiconductor package by the molding process alone. In order to solve this problem, a printed circuit board (PCB) substrate of a set product, on which the semiconductor package is mounted, is utilized, or a method of mounting a heat sink on an outside of the semiconductor package is adopted. In this case, there is a problem that a size of a mounted set product becomes too large.